The Twist
by Jack1
Summary: well it's not the best thing in the universe but everyone i have shown it to liked it. please R/R


Ok everyone I showed this too loved it so...I hope you like it too. oh and anything in () is a behind the scenes whisper. And when it goes something like this "knight then the knight said something. I was just to lazy to write said or exclaimed.  
  
The Twist  
  
Once upon a time there was a dragon, an ogre, a princess, a wizard, a thief, a goblin, a monk, lancer, elves, and a knight who were living on the same continent, named fantasy book, with 9 worlds. There was a dragon world, a princess world, a knight world, and so on. In the middle of all these worlds there was a government, which had the best of each world. This place was where the 9 people talked about land, how the twist in stories are, how fantasy stories should go and, of course, regular talking. They had many different attitudes: the dragon's was wise and trick full, the ogre was just plain stupid, the princess was extremely mean, the wizard was frightful, the thief was deceitful, was almost as worse as the princess, the monk was pleasant, the lancer was amusing, the elf was clumsy and had very small ears and could only sparks the knight was brave but all he knew was to kill things, disarm booby traps, save princess'.  
  
One day they talked about stories and the princess said "Why do we always have to make sure stories are nice. Why don't we make a story with us in it? "Why my dear?" Whispered the dragon " it's because we're a bunch of misfits. Well maybe not all of us the monk, me, the wizard, the thief and the ogre are the best" "Wha iS a Mis FiT?" asked the ogre to the knight "Misfit is same as pretty ogre" said the knight "ME no Mis Fit" the ogre was starting to get into a rampage " You aren't a misfit." Said the knight quickly "I am." "Oh" said the ogre. "Well if you are done let's get back to the subject if they only put mockery people here ten they don't believe in this government so lets have a fairy tale of our own and show them 2 things: 1) We are good enough to have a story of our own, and 2) they need this government"  
So the others agreed. And they started making a story completely forgetting their duties making all the stories go wrong: the princess wore great big armor and saved the knights in little pink tootoos, ogres started to marry men instead of smash them, dragons were so stupid they forgot to breath and almost died out. And goblins started liking people and letting them in their houses. When the 9 people were finished all the worlds were in shambles. They looked around and decided to fix it. (Time passes) They fix it and everyone (even ogres (limited thought)) realized they needed a government.  
  
So the 9 worlds decided to send much better people and the 9 old government officials did their story, which is an even bigger mess than the 9 worlds were. Here is their story:  
  
once upon the time ("no, wait that isn't right it's a time, a time" princess voice) A time there was a dragon king (why does he get to be the king why can't a thief be a king, huh" the thief "owwwww!!" the dragon hit him) sent out a knight to get a thief to steal a princess ("what? The knight is supposed to get the princess not the thief" princess "well that's they way it is now lets rehearse the kissing part" thief "owww" the princess hit him). The knight started through the deep dark forest that stood in the way of the theif's castle ("ooohhhh I get a castle alright" thief "owwww" knight hit him). So the knight went trough the forest and got stopped by.... ("Ooooh, ohhh me me please me" elf) an elf. "Halt" the elf says "you must pay toll to the king of elves to pass through" the elf turns his head ("wait a minute..." elf) and chuckles to himself. While his head is turned the knight hits him with the dull of the blade knocking him out ("hey you cant do that to me" elf  
"shhh" everybody "tough luck, ha ha he hee" thief "owwww" the elf hit him) he walked on and met an ogre ("no me don't want..."ogre) in a glass box ("waaahhhh*sob* sniffle") "help help let me out" ogre said the knight stupidly ("hey" knight "shh" everybody) hit the glass. The glass broke. The ogre thinking he is trying to out do him throws him toward the thief's castle and wham face hits door. He falls, the door opens and the thieves assistant sees the knight and asks "Hello, who are you?" ("hey I am not a thieves assistant" the monk. Whack! Princess hit monk "ha ha" thief. Whack! Princess hits thief "oww") the knight get's up and says " I am here to see the thief!" "Alright, follow me" says the monk. The knight follows the monk and goes into a big room ("ahh my palace" thief "owwwww" the princess hit him....again) the knight looks at the thief and he is badly damaged ("he better be" princess) "you have come to see me?" "Yes, hurt thief" " I am to battered to do anything  
mischievous. go to the wizard in the mountain" ("why meeeee" knight glumly) "you do not have to travel much for if you eat this bean you'll be sent to him" the knight eats the bean and is shot through the roof with lightning speed. But before he gets far enough away he hears "you'll pay for that ceiling knight" "awwww" the knight said glumly and is sent to the clouds and he sees a big cloud with a castle not where the wizard lives ("ooopppssss" the thief mischievously "Owwww" the princess hit him again "what are you a an energizer bunny. Owwwww" princess hit him... again) he goes inside ("I AM NOT JACK!" knight) and finds a big hall way with.... Dirt? Well the knight goes across the big dirt hall and hears a big scream "aaaaaahhhhhh" and he sees a man with a lance running at him. The knight jumps aside as the lance man comes across. The lance man turns his horse around and runs up to the knight ("why are you calling me `the lance man'" lancer "you haven't introduced  
yourself yet." Dragon) "my name is Lancer. To talk to me you must win a game of lance" ("what I am the best am I supposed to be lonely or what?") "Alright let's play" said the knight. The lancer then gets a horse for the brave knight ("ha stupid knight more like it" lancer "whaddya say" knight "nottin" lancer) then the lancer brings a lance the knight and the lancer go into a run they hit and the knight gets hit out of the house.  
And he falls right into a mountain ("owwwww" knight) and lands on a goblin another goblin says "He has killed the king. Throw him to the dragon (bum bum bummm) (Fade out)... ("Hey fade out already" princess) (Scene fades)  
The goblins lift the heavy oaf ("hey" knight) and throw him at the mouth of the cave "Hey dragon food for you." Says the goblins and they run off. The knight hears and feels the "bum bummm bum" of the dragon's feet. The knight gets up and sees the princess and runs over to her but the dragon gets in the way. "bwah ha ha ha. I got you now knight" says the dragon. The knight yells "look, your shoes are untied. The dragon looks down ("how degrading" dragon) and finds that he has no shoes. While the dragon looks the knight grabs the roped princess and runs to the castle, which is only a few yards away, and he brings the princess to the king and resigns they all don't live happily ever after.  
  
  
The end   
(Fade out)....  
("Hey fade out" princess "we can't, the button's stuck" workmen "then unstick it" princess "we are trying. Why not try a big black sheet of paper while we are repairing it" workmen "eeerrrghhh" princess) (Faded out) 


End file.
